Each year, numerous people become lost, typically in areas such as unfamiliar wooded terrain, the desert, or at sea. Such people include hunters and fishermen, campers, hikers, and other outdoor adventurers. Some experienced outdoorsmen are prepared for the eventuality of becoming disoriented or lost and carry maps, GPS equipment, direction finders, locator beacons, or other aids to guide themselves back to a known point. Many less experienced people, however, are completely unprepared and have no locator aids or devices with them.
Of particular concern are people without outdoor experience and who find themselves lost in a “wilderness” due to unforeseen circumstances. For example, a family is driving in a remote area and runs out of gas. One family member may go for help and become lost. In a recent case, rescue workers found the remaining family members at their car but could not locate the family member who had gone for help and who eventually died.
It is both time consuming and expensive to try to find lost or stranded people, even when someone is aware that they are missing. Often a considerable period of time may elapse before anyone realizes that these people are lost or missing. In some circumstances, lost or stranded people may die before they can be reached.
Personal location systems are well known in the prior art. Devices that transmit an emergency radio signal, flare guns, tethered balloons, and other such devices may be used to guide searchers to the location of the lost person.